


Alternative Relationships

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Relationships

"You're dead!"

"And you've got my bloody face mate! I don't like sodding thieves."

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve bitching about thieves mate seeing as I found your hands in my pocket."

"There's a big difference between stealing someone's wallet and stealing someone's face. And who said I was thieving anyway?"

"Yeah fucking right, and who said I stole your face, might be you stole mine, I'm pretty well known around the place."

"And I'm William the Bloody, Scourge of Europe, so sod off you wanker."

"Well I'm Captain John Hart and I'm wanted in over half the systems in the universe, so you fuck off."

*Bang*

"You fucking shot me!"

"And you're not dead...interesting."


End file.
